


Things I Gave Away

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural, Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Canon Related, Comment Fic, Consent, Crossover, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fingerfucking, First Time, Impala, Making Out, POV First Person, Porn Battle, Vehicular Sex, Washington, new moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Too much for these restless arms to hold.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Gave Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s Porn Battle; I posted an abridged version [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html?view=22677981#t22677981), but the full version is below. Title, cut text, and summary from "[Blood and Fire](http://www.indigogirls.com/discographyandlyrics/lyrics/indigogirls.html#blood_fire)," by the Indigo Girls.

I could not bring him back through thinking of him, through dreaming of him, through wanting it with all my soul. I could not even do it by risking my own life--it gave me nothing but a moment's relief, a connection I knew was false.

If Edward would not come when I offered my soul and my life, perhaps he would come when I offered my body.

And not to him.

It could not be Jacob; I would enjoy it, but it would mean too much to him. Mike was out of the question.

This man, I thought, might do.

The diner wasn't crowded; there were tables open and plenty of other seats at the counter. Nevertheless, I took the one next to his. He looked over at me; I ignored him and said, "A piece of the cherry pie, please."

"I just had that," he said. "It's good."

I looked at him and smiled. "I know."

+||+||+

 

It was a rare sunny day, and I stretched out on the hood of his car. It was one of those old American beasts, probably older than my truck, and when I leaned back against the windshield, my feet didn't even come close to hanging off the edge. He climbed up there with me, and even though I had plans for him, for the moment I stayed still, enjoying the feeling of sun-warmed metal against my skin. "What brings you to Forks?" I asked. The car had Kansas plates; he was a long way from home.

"I heard it was an interesting place," he said, and I snorted. To me, sure—until Edward left, anyway. To anyone else, it was just another small town, and rainier than most.

"It's really not," I said. "Nothing ever happens here."

"So what do you guys do for fun?"

"I like to ride motorcycles," I said, and his eyebrows shot up.

"No kidding."

"Yeah. My friend Jacob restored two of them. We go riding together a lot when it's not raining."

"You're an adventurous girl."

I smiled again. "You have no idea."

+||+||+

 

His body was warm, big, solid on top of mine, with bulk in his arms and shoulders where Edward was slender. _Edward._ Half of me hated myself for doing this, hated myself for being with someone else--

And the other half thought, _oh my God this feels good_.

I discovered that his hips fit perfectly in the cradle of my thighs, and I closed my eyes and let him sink down onto me, his hands buried in my hair--and then my eyes flew open when I realized what that hardness was, and that it was intended for me, and that there was an answering part of my body that wanted it. I moved against it and he gasped.

I whimpered at his touch on my breasts. Not even on the bare skin, just on the soft cotton of my shirt, but he had strong, sure fingers that knew right where to go. _It won't work if I don't do it right,_ I told myself, and moved his hand under the fabric, and slid my own hands up his back, tracing the sleek muscle--and I nudged his arms just a little bit and suddenly his shirt was somewhere next to us and I could touch a lot more of him. Fair was fair and mine came off, too; then he shimmied down a few inches and looked up at me, mischievous and knowing green eyes through disgustingly long lashes. "Can I?" he asked, and outlined the top edge of my bra with one of those fingers that I wanted in my mouth for absolutely no reason I could discern.

I wanted to purr, "Yes," but my voice didn't exactly work right then, and instead I just nodded.

He kissed where he'd touched, but didn't do anything further. "You sure?"

"Yes." It came out like a whisper.

"I don't corrupt innocents unless they want to be corrupted."

A laugh burst out of me. "I think it takes more than feeling somebody up to corrupt them."

And I leaned up, reached behind my back, and then was bare-breasted in front of a man for the first time.

I moaned when he put his mouth there, moaned and wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him tighter against me. I ran my hands through his hair, over his shoulders, and they went into fists when he licked at my nipples with the point of his tongue. I was hungry; I was desperate; it felt amazing. The part of me between my legs wanted to push up against him, and I did--and then I realized that one of his hands had moved down and paused at the button of my jeans.

"Oh my God, yes," I gasped. I didn't even wait for him to ask.

His fingers were gentle on my secret parts, stroking lightly up and down until I arched up to follow them and begged, "Harder." He kissed me again and it was too much, it was just enough--I'd wanted for so long to be touched. I'd done this to myself, but it was different with the weight of a man on top of me as I tasted his tongue and his mouth, as he touched me with clever, work-roughened fingers. Climax shuddered through me in waves, explosive and electric, and he kissed the staccato cries from my mouth until I fell back boneless onto the hood. My arms were loose around his shoulders as I breathed onto his skin, pulse thundering in my ears.

After a moment, I collected myself, got my bearings, smiled up at him.

He was still very hard.

I reached down to rub the heel of my hand against him, enjoying the way his teeth sank into his lower lip and his breath went out. "How can I do that to you?" I asked.

"Works a little differently, sweetheart," he said, running his hand up my side and down again.

I unbuttoned his jeans and put my palms on his flat belly, my fingertips brushing against coarse hair and the waistband of what felt like briefs. "Why don't you show me," I suggested, and let my hands dip inside.


End file.
